


Unrequited

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble for this prompt: <i>Yet though I cannot be beloved, still let me love!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

They’re friends now – and gradually, Dave starts to feel like that’s enough.  
  
He still feels what he’s always felt for Kurt, even before he let himself admit it. He knows Kurt doesn’t feel it back. Kurt has a boyfriend, and Kurt’s happy, which means he smiles all the time now, and he’s so damn _beautiful_ when he smiles that Dave can’t be anything but happy _for_ him.  
  
It’s too much to think that Kurt might love him back.  
  
But to be allowed close, to be his friend, and just to quietly love him without expectation – for now, it’s just enough.


End file.
